


To Thrandy, With Love

by ohmyloki



Series: loose tongues and empty cups [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Drunk Bard, Gen, M/M, Nicknames, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Pre-Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyloki/pseuds/ohmyloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard gives a toast and thanks the elves for their help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Thrandy, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> First (and maybe only) LOTR/Hobbit fic. Basically I just wanted to see someone call Thranduil 'Thrandy' to his face. And I've been shipping these guys hardcore.. I imagine Thranduil's 'payback' will be quite... creative. Half of the credit for this fic should go to the lovely [spanglesandsass](http://spanglesandsass.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

Not long after the battle was the clean-up; help had poured in from both Thranduil and Dain's kin, in manpower and provisions. And not long after the clean-up, in an attempt to lift spirits, followed a small, modest gathering. But where the food and entertainment were humble, the dwarves had seen fit to bestow upon them an extraordinary stockpile of drink. And to the people of Dale, it was all the excuse they needed. It was why Bard now sat next to his children at what had become the focal point of the courtyard, smiling and laughing and so, _so_  grateful.

But Bard was _not_ drunk. He was not. He'd had a few drinks, some wine the elves had brought with, but he was resolutely not drunk.

His tongue didn’t agree with him, however. Which was why when someone yelled out, ‘Speech, speech!’ he found himself staring down at the tired and worn, but  _happy_ faces of the citizens of Dale and a host of elves from the Woodland Realm, ready to address them all. Thranduil himself had even seen fit to grace them with his presence, sitting at an ornate chair at the end of Bard’s table smirking slightly as he watched the man stand up.

"Citizen of Dale. Of Mirkwood. I will keep this short. Much has changed over the past moon," Bard started out. "We have suffered great losses."

There was an appropriate moment of silence as men and elf alike bowed their heads.

"But tonight, we celebrate the fact that we are here. That we are  _alive_!”

A round of applause and a few cheers went up in the audience.

"Tonight we give thanks that we live to fight another day! We live to _love_ another day,” he said. His eyes flickered over to Thranduil, who was still quietly smirking. “And we owe all of this not only to the very people of Laketown-that-was who are here before me, but also to our allies of the Woodland Realm.”

The elves all politely nodded, appreciative of their reception.

"To you, my fellow-citizens!" Bard held up his goblet. Everyone followed suit, cheering.

"To you, our friends!" He indicated the elves once more, the cheers grew louder and Bard couldn't help but grin.

Finally, he turned towards Thranduil. “And to you. Without your help, the outcome of this war would have been vastly different. Hail, King Thrandy!” He threw out, laughing at his own joke.

There was a second of stunned silence, but the people of Dale took that beat to inhale before laughing uproariously. Even the elves were smiling, though it fought with expressions of disbelief on many of them. Bard proudly watched as the smirk evaporated off of Thranduil’s face, replaced by something indicating extreme… discomfort. And maybe just a hint of anger.

When the guard standing next to Thranduil’s opulent chair sniggered, the King’s head whipped around. But, by the time he pinpointed the source of the sound, the guard’s face was a blank canvas.

Bard howled with laughter while simultaneously hoping he lived to see the next day.


End file.
